Cookout
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: SPOILERS for 2x04 Memory Lane - Set during Aunt Jenna's cookout, Damon and Elena find themselves in the kitchen and once again Damon tries to mend their broken relationship. ONESHOT


_**A/N – Hi everyone! I know lately I have been MIA…I found out a few weeks ago that I am pregnant **____** and I have had the worst morning sickness that has lasted about 18 of the 24 hours a day. I am finally starting to feel like myself again so I am going to get back into my writing! I thought I would start with this little on-shot to kind of ease myself back into the world of Fanfiction!**_

**This takes place during the next episode (2x04 Memory Lane) For those of you who haven't seen the recent web clip of Damon and Elena there will be a tad **_**spoiler warning.**_** Set during Aunt Jenna's cookout, Damon and Elena find themselves in the kitchen and once again Damon tries to mend their broken relationship.**

**ENJOY! **

I had been watching Damon and Jeremy for a good part of the afternoon. They had been getting along and talking like two normal guys. It was almost like Damon hadn't snapped Jeremy's neck a few days before. It made me wonder if they had talked about what had happened and reached some weird understanding. I sighed and took a sip of my lemonade.

"Are you OK?" I looked up and Stefan was taking a seat next to me. I glanced back over to Damon and Jeremy's direction but Jeremy was talking with Tyler and Damon was gone.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said. I picked up my almost empty glass. "I am just going to go get some more lemonade." I got up from my seat and headed towards the back door that led directly into the kitchen. I pushed open the door and immediately saw Damon in front of the fridge holding the pitcher of lemonade. My eyes darted around the room; refusing to make eye contact with him. It felt a little weird considering I was madder then Jeremy seemed to be.

"Hello Elena, great party, huh?" He said as he filled up a glass with the lemonade.

"I guess." I said simply as I kept my eyes on the lemonade.

"I know you didn't mean it." He paused and put the pitcher on the counter. "I don't believe I have lost you forever." He looked at me for another minute then picked up his glass and began to walk away.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. He stopped and turned to face me. He squinted his left eye and raised his right eyebrow. "When you said that I had more in common with Katherine then just my looks." I said in a soft voice.

"At the time…yes." He said after a minute.

My eyes dropped down to the floor. I looked back up at him and took a breath in. "What did she do to you that night that made you so angry? I mean I thought we were friends so it had to have been big if you could just snap the neck of one of my only family members I have left." I was trying my best not to break down and let tears fall.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He whispered. He walked toward me and tried to reach his hand to my arm but I moved away.

"No, Damon. I don't want to hear the 'I'm sorrys' I want to know what Katherine did to you that night."

Damon placed his glass on the counter. He didn't turn to face me and he was quiet for a few seconds. He let out a sigh and finally began to talk. "When I came home Katherine was there. I threated to kill her but she called my bluff and told me to kill her or kiss her." Damon paused. I hated how much Katherine still made him hurt. "So one thing led to another and we engaged in a pretty hot make-out session. After a few minutes I stopped her and backed away. I told her I wanted to ask her one question before we…" Damon trailed off. He was still staring out into space. "She told me she never loved me…that it was always Stefan."

"Damon." I said softly as I placed my hand lightly on his back.

"Don't feel sorry for me Elena." He said moving away from my touch.

"Why didn't you tell me this when you came to my house; instead of just flying off the handle?"

Damon let out a small fake laugh. It wasn't because of what Katherine said that made me…snap Jeremy's neck…well maybe it was part of it but it definitely wasn't all of it." He paused. "Isobel was right. I am in love with you. Katherine rejecting me I can get over and I can get over it because I know that I didn't care for her half as much as I do for you. When you rejected me so soon after Katherine did…and you both did it for the same reason…I just…lost it." Damon turned to finally face me. "I am so unbelievably sorry Elena. I should have known you would choose Stefan. I should have been prepared to handle it better."

"I should have been more honest." I said softly moving my eyes from his. I sighed. "I know there is chemistry between us. I enjoy spending time with you, you make me laugh, you usually don't lie to me, I feel safe when I am alone with you." I looked back into his eyes and let a small smile cross my lips. "Not to mention you have gorgeous eyes." I paused and Damon gave me his signature smirk. "And I…I love you Damon. But I love Stefan too and I just couldn't hurt him like that, not that I ever in a million years want you to hurt…" I trailed off.

Damon took a step toward me and brought his hand to my cheek. "I hope you don't expect to give up after that mini speech of yours." He said with a smirk.

I smiled and bit my bottom lip. I grabbed his other hand and turned around. "Come on." I said pulling him with me. I made my way to the front door I opened the door and stepped onto the porch Damon followed and closed the door behind us. I let go of his hand and turned to face him.

"So why are we on your porch?" Damon asked in a confused tone.

"Well this is where you kissed Katherine when you thought it was me right?" I paused. "Well I want you to kiss me."

"I tried that…remember up in your room…"

"You were drunk." I stated.

"So?"

"So, I though you said you weren't going to give up."

Damon took a couple steps towards me. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'm not." He whispered in my ear. He pulled back slightly. "I already messed up our first kiss by being some drunk psycho…I am not going to mess up our second."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Probably not one of my best stories but it helped get back into the grove of things. **

_**There will be a new chapter up of my story "She Left You" hopefully by tomorrow night!**_


End file.
